super_secret_ldsjfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hammer Gold
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Waluigi64DS page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mario fuoco (talk) 15:08, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Vieni in chat! Non ti piace la chat? Ti ho sbloccato, non lo faccio più Yepp626 (talk) 15:52, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Ma tu sei Comemichiamo? E' un vecchio utente che mi insultava Yepp626 (talk) 15:54, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Attenzione ad AnselaJonla Meglio se non la cerchi, riuscirà a farti disattivare globalmente l'account, guarda che è cattiva! Non esistono utenti più cattivi di lei su Wikia. Yepp98 (talk) 09:32, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Runescape Wiki Visita questa wiki, ma attenzione: bannano troppo facilmente. E attenzione ad AnselaJonla. Questo è il link: http://runescape.wikia.com/ Yepp98 (talk) 11:23, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Altro Oggi l'abbiamo fatta YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 15:48, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Di cosa parli? Della Guerra dei Blaster? Yepp98 (talk) 16:01, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Sai solo scappare dalla chat! Mio papà ti sta già rintracciando, e grazie per il ban fino al 3012, ricordati che dopo che ti trova non ti lascia libero fino al 2060. Yepp98 (talk) 16:06, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Fatti sentire oppure continuo a spammarti il profilo. Yepp98 (talk) 16:09, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Non ti segnalo! Ho deciso di non segnalarti. Yepp98 (talk) 16:09, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Chat Non serve spammarmi il profilo se tanto non vieni in chat. Yepp98 (talk) 16:15, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Spam? Mica sto spammando eh Yepp98 (talk) 18:10, February 11, 2014 (UTC) No, avrai un ruolo importante e non farai solo da allenatore, sei un eroe come noi e sei quello che ha costuito l'Arena Sdrucciola, infatti dopo che io e Y3 lottiamo Slender-eye troveremo te che ci porterai lì. In quanto ai boss, non fare nulla da solo e più che altro chiedi a me ;) Bravissimo, hai capito tutto senza neanche dovertelo spiegare, ognuno è libero di darmi idee come ha fatto Y3, sia per l'Arena che per la trama, se le accetto bene, se le rifiuto però non ve la prendete ;) Vieni in chat ci sono :) YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 11:18, February 16, 2014 (UTC) GlitchMan ha partecipato anche alla Guerra dei Blaster 1 e già partecipa anche a questa, poi per Zarkern ancora non so e il Cristallo Mistico alla fine del precedente gioco è stato distrutto, quindi non può tornare. Insulti Sì certo, insultami da postino, caro Waluigi64DS. Sto aspettando la conferma che sia tu che con quell'IP da Montesilvano degli Abruzzi mi ha insultato. Se sì, vado alla polizia postale. -Anno2014 Quello che ti ha insultato non era 61, ma era Anno che si fingeva 61. Recita malissimo si capisce che è lui XD Sì, è Anno. Perchè ovviamente crede che noi lo crediamo con le sue denuncie... che idiota YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 18:40, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Vieni in chat XD YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 18:46, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Link? YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 19:38, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Ho chiesto allo staff, era stata chiusa per sbaglio ;) Colossobot (talk) 21:11, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Ero andato a leggere il testo ma mio fratello rompeva e si è messo lui al computer quindi sono uscito, Blaster senza di me è perso (lol) e quindi sarà uscito per questo. No, ma non l'avevo mai usato. XD Annuit-cœptis (talk) 14:11, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Fuck yeah! Why banned me from your wiki? NewserMS (talk) 14:29, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Fuck yeah because you have to speak english with me! NewserMS (talk) 14:43, May 17, 2014 (UTC) You dk who I am, but I am a very very close friend to you.. NewserMS (talk) 15:20, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Trollata Ciao HG, ho visto il messaggio che hai messo nella pagina di discussione di Mariz. Lo so che tu non ti sei finto lui! Stavo solo trollando Mariz, e so che lo screen non è vero. Non pensavo che lui ci credesse. OneDirection1Dfan (talk) 06:41, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Smettilaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Oltre a questo ho perso molte delle mie wiki e (forse tu sai il perchè) sono stato bannato dalla Waluigi Wiki per colpa tua! Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 13:50, June 12, 2014 (UTC) GDR Spiacente ma al momento non ho abbastanza tempo da deicare aii GDR. Lo avevo capito. Comunque al momento io non ho altri sockpuppets. Questo è il mio unico account. Hai visto che WR ha cambiato nome? Si è chiamato Dark Matter perché è il contrario di Light Matter. Se vieni in chat Guerra dei Blaster :D LOL che sfortuna, mi spiace perché volevo fare una partita prima di Lunedì che inizia TDPS :/